The Plague of Hyotei
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: There's a flu of some sort going around Hyotei, and how do the Regulars deal with it, the same way anyone else would, well sort of. Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters
1. Silver Pair

_Shishido bowed graciously after Ohtori's mother let him in to see his boyfriend; the woman requiring only a little bit of persuasion on Shishido's part. He'd be damned if he didn't visit Ohtori when the younger boy was stuck home sick, after all what kind of boyfriend wouldn't make sure that his lover was okay. Shishido made his way up the stairs to where he knew Ohtori's room to be, hoping that the other boy was awake. Upon reaching the room, Shishido knocked lightly on the open door. _

_Ohtori smiled weakly at the sight of his boyfriend standing in the doorway. It was a very welcome sight. Ohtori had been trapped in his room all day, only venturing to a different part of his large house when he needed a new box of tissues or his one disastrous attempt at eating. Since the chicken soup incident he had decided that it was better to just remain in bed; regurgitated chicken not being on his list of things to ever look at again. Ohtori thought that the pains of being sick might not be too bad though, if it meant that Shishido would rush over after practice to check on him. _

"_Shishido-san, what are you doing here?" Ohtori croaked out, wincing as his sore throat protested being used._

"_What I can't visit you when you're sick?" Shishido teased with a smirk._

_Ohtori merely smiled back as best as he could, thinking it better not to talk unless necessary; Shishido would understand. Nodding to let Ohtori know that he understood, Shishido pulled the computer chair from Ohtori's desk and situated himself beside his boyfriend's bed. _

"_So how are you feeling?" _

"_I've been better." Ohtori replied, "My head is throbbing, I feel cold and hot at the same time, I…" he trailed off his hand flying to his mouth as he shot up from the bed._

_Shishido flew from the chair, sending it across the room to hit the wall from the sheer force of his movement. He rushed to Ohtori's side as the taller boy stumbled towards the door that led to the attached bathroom. Shishido tried to help the silver haired boy to the bathroom but only succeeded in getting in the way. Just as they reached the bathroom, Ohtori's self-control gave out and the translucent yellow liquid came spewing out of his mouth and onto Shishido's torso. _

_Shishido's face contorted with disgust and he tried to control his gag-reflex as his boyfriends vomit dripped down his shirt. Had it been anybody else Shishido would have been cursing and storming out of the house; but when the taller boy was looking at him with such apologetic chocolate puppy eyes Shishido couldn't find it in him to be angry. Sighing Shishido pulled the soiled shirt over his head and threw it in the Jacuzzi style bathtub so that nothing else would get any of the sick on it. He growled upon noticing the spatter of discharge coating his jeans and removed those as well. _

_Ohtori watched the hot-tempered boy step out of his dirty clothes, worried that Shishido was mad at him. He had tried not to throw up all over his boyfriend but Shishido had made it difficult, and Ohtori could only hold it back for so long. Biting his lip he waited for the brunette's biting anger that he was sure would come._

_Upon noticing the uneasy looking on his doubles partners face Shishido sighed and counted to ten before speaking, "Look, Choutarou, it's no big deal. You're sick it's not like you meant to throw-up on me."_

_Ohtori nodded at his best friend and smiled gratefully. He stepped around Shishido to turn on the shower, "The smell will cling to you if you don't wash up," He explained, "You can borrow some of my clothes once we're done."_

_Shishido was about to mummer a thank you when Ohtori's words clicked in his head, "Choutarou, what do you mean 'we?' You're sick, that's probably not such a good idea."_

_Ohtori turned one of his innocent smiles on Shishido, "Don't worry Shishido-san, it'll be fine," he assured him, unbuttoning his pajama top._

_Shishido knew better than to actually believe that Ohtori was thinking about his well-being in any way. Months of dating the younger boy had taught Shishido that although his boyfriend was overly polite and sometimes obliviously naive, he was not nearly as innocent as everyone thought he was. Sure Shishido usually initiated their sexual interactions but once they started Choutarou didn't hold anything back, taking full control of the situation and leading it wherever he wanted it to go._

_Shishido knew that he should protest more; how would Ohtori get better if he over-exerted himself? However, Shishido also knew that he couldn't refuse Ohtori anything. Giving in before he even began to argue, Shishido tested the waters temperature before stripping off his boxers and stepping under the warm spray._

_Ohtori's smile widened as he rushed to remove the rest of his clothes and join his lover in the shower; his haste causing a progression of coughs to rack his body. Once he got the coughs under control, Ohtori ignored the 'I told you so' look from the other boy and sidled into the shower as well. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist, pulling his strong back flush against his chest and placing kisses along the brunette's neck. Sucking and nibbling at Shishido's tender flesh Choutarou allowed his hands to roam over his senpai's body. As one hand caressed the expanse of solid abs and pectorals, slowing its progression when it traveled over an erect nipple, the other hand crept downward to coax Shishido's member to attention._

_Shishido tilted his head to grant better access to his lover. As Choutarou's calloused hand continued to massage his growing erection Shishido couldn't suppress the needy moans that escaped his lips or keep his hips from bucking. Even with the occasional coughing and the lack of strength Ohtori was suffering from he knew just what to do to give Shishido the utmost pleasure, the fingers working into his hole were more than enough as they probed his prostate. Once Shishido was stretched, enough Ohtori removed his fingers and aligned the tip of his arousal with the puckered opening. Heatedly he pushed in, quickly setting a frenzied pace, pumping his lovers cock in time with the erratic thrusts. _

_The pace was disturbed as Ohtori sneezed and broke into another savage coughing fit. As the coughs died down he sagged against the warm back of his boyfriend, attempting to catch his breath and wincing each time air rushed down his raw throat._

"_Oi, Choutarou, don't you dare stop now! You're the one who started this in the first place!" Shishido scolded_

_Ohtori smiled as he placed a tender kiss to the older boys shoulder, "Don't worry Shishido-san, I just needed to catch my breath, I'm not stopping."_

"_Good, and stop calling me Shishido-san when we're having sex; I told you it's creepy."_

"_Sorry Ryo." _

_Ohtori picked up the pace once again, pushing harder and faster hoping to finish before his body got too weak to handle it. The furious pace combined with the effects of illness quickly drained the energy from his body, causing him to shake and his grip on Shishido's hips to slacken. As Ohtori began to pant from the exertion of trying to continue on Shishido pulled away and turned to face his friend._

"_I told you this was a bad idea; you're just going to make yourself sicker." He scowled._

"_A-ah, b-but Shishido-san, I…"_

"_Yeah, yeah I know, you want to finish what you started; that's not gonna happen though, you can barely stand."_

_Ohtori opened his mouth to argue but was quickly silenced by a fierce glare and Shishido pushing on his shoulders making him sit on the tiled floor of the shower, back leaning against the wall._

"_Don't worry I'll take care of you."_

_Ohtori gasped as the brunette took him into his mouth. The usually warm cavern felt cool against his fevered flesh, the tongue swirling around his member drawing moans from his sore throat. His head reeled with every suck or caress to his swollen manhood. The pleasure built until he burst, releasing his seed deep within Shishido's throat. As he basked in the afterglow, Ohtori was vaguely aware of his boyfriend violently jerking off right in front of him. The sexual activities began to catch up with his weary body and his eyes began to fall closed, lulled to sleep by the feel of strong hands washing his body clean._

_When Ohtori awoke, he was dressed in his comfortable flannel pajamas and nestled snuggly under the warm covers of his bed. Smiling he laced his fingers with the ones resting against his hip, snuggling back into the heat of Shishido's muscled chest and drifting back into sleep. He was beginning to feel better already._


	2. Adorable Pair

Disclaimer: I here by disclaim the Prince of Tennis and all associated characters.

Atobe groaned as he daintily blew his nose and deposited the soiled tissue in the waste bin. It was a perfectly clear, bright, sunny morning, ideal for holding tennis practice; yet here he lay buried under pounds of blankets made of the finest fleece to warm his shivering body. Despite his multitude of protests the maids had informed him that his parents insist upon him staying home recovering from his bout of the flu.

He glared as one of the maids brought him his dose of medicine; the stuff tasted awful and burned his throat as it went down. He shouldn't be forced to spend the day wasting away in bed when the team needed him. Illness be damned he could run practice perfectly well. Hell, even if he couldn't get up off the bench he could always instruct Oshitari on what to do. Not to mention staying on the bench had the added bonus of Jirou sleeping on him, giving Atobe the perfect opportunity to run his fingers through the silky blonde locks. Not that he needed an excuse to touch his boyfriend, but it was always nice to have one regardless. Sighing he downed the disgusting medicine that was supposed to taste like cherry but in fact only tasted like slightly flavored alcohol. As the maid left, he sunk deeper into his goose down pillows and sulked. If he had to be home sick then they could have at least gotten better quality medication.

It was all Shishido's fault that he was stuck in bed. If the brown haired boy had been able to control his hormones and refrain from having sex with his sick boyfriend then he wouldn't have gotten the flu and passed it to Atobe by coughing all over him during a club meeting. He was going to see to it that Shishido understood just how displeased he was to have had to cancel practice. That boy would be running laps and playing practice matches nonstop as soon as Atobe was well enough to get out of bed without someone throwing a fit.

He was just beginning to nod off when a knock on the door pulled him from the drowsy depths of slumber. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he glared menacingly at the door and told whichever maid it was to come in. To his shock, and delight, Jirou let himself in, closing the door once more behind him.

"Hi Kei-chan, are you feeling better?" the blonde asked, "You don't normally cancel practice like this so I guess not. I brought you soup! I even helped cook make it, so it'll help you get better extra fast since it was made with love!"

Atobe chuckled weakly at his boyfriend's bubbly personality, "It has to be better than the medicine they keep forcing down my throat at any rate."

"Don't worry Kei-chan I'm going to take care of you now. I've also brought yummy medicine that tastes like black licorice, and Disney movies! They always make me feel better when I'm sick."

Atobe smiled at the childish thought of his lover. No one else would ever consider suggesting that he watch children's movies. Jirou always seemed to know how to cheer him up or make him feel better though; so if he said they were going to watch Disney movies Atobe he wouldn't question the cute blonde.

"So what do you want to watch first? I brought _Lady and the Tramp, 101 Dalmatians, _and _Lilo and Stitch_." Jirou asked

"You pick, you know them better than I do." replied Atobe.

"Hmm, okay, then how about…_Lady and the Tramp_ I haven't seen that one since I was little."

As Jirou set up the big screen TV and put the movie in the DVD player Atobe pulled back the covers on his bed, knowing that Jirou liked to cuddle when they watched movies. Once everything was set, the shorter boy grabbed the remote control and crawled up next to his captain, snuggling against his side with his head resting upon the well-defined pectoral muscles. Jirou pushed play at the same time that Atobe settled the blankets more comfortable over them the two boys both settling down to watch the English classic and spoon.

Half way through the movie Atobe nodded off, head lying against a pillow of smooth blonde waves. Jirou smiled to himself. It was rare that he was the one to stay awake when they watched movies; the flu must have really hit his boyfriend hard. Stopping the movie, he placed the remote on the bedside table before laying the silver haired teen more comfortably on the bed and curling around his body. They could finish the movie later, for now it was naptime.

Jirou woke up three hours later, astounded to find Atobe still out cold. Apparently, the medicine he had was strong. He frowned slightly, maybe he shouldn't have brought medicine with him, anything that the Atobe family had had to be the best that there was. Pouting a little, he climbed out of the bed to make his way to the bathroom.

As he was reentering the room, Atobe started to stir. Smiling slightly he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend before helping him to sit up. He admired the sight of sleep tousled silver hair and half-lidded drowsy eyes; Jirou may have been the one to sleep most of the time but Atobe looked the best after waking up.

"Are you hungry? I can heat up the soup I brought or if you'd prefer I can ask one of your cooks to make you something else." he questioned, placing another light kiss upon his lovers lips.

"Soup would be wonderful."

Jirou went to heat up the vegetable soup, stopping to talk to maids here and there on his way to the kitchen. Carefully he ladled some into a bowl and placed it on a tray with some orange juice. Instructed by the head maid, an elderly woman whom Jirou liked and respected, he poured a does of thick red medicine into a cup and put it beside the juice glass on the tray. Slowly, to be sure nothing spilled; he treaded his way back up the grand staircase, down the hallway, and around the corner to Atobe's bedroom. Balancing the tray in one hand, he pushed open the door and walked over to his sick love. Placing the tray on the others' lap, he kissed his forehead.

"Mariya-san said that you have to take more medicine after you finish eating and that I have to make sure that you actually take it and not pour it in the orange juice." he said, "Have you really been trying to trick her like that? I wouldn't expect something like that from you?"

"The stuff is vile and makes my throat burn and my nose itch." Atobe replied glaring at the cup of offending liquid, "I though you brought me good medicine."

Jirou stared at the ground and bit his lip, "I did bring medicine but the stuff you have is probably better and will help you get better sooner. I figured it was best if you just kept taking what you have been."

"If it's not the medicine that you brought me then I'm not taking it." Atobe stated.

"But Kei-chan I want you to get better fast."

"Ahn, isn't that what the soup 'made with love' is for?" he retorted.

"Well, yes but…"

"Jirou, I am not taking any medicine that didn't come from you, end of discussion."

"Alright, you can have the other stuff."

Atobe smirked and ate his soup. When he was finished he took some of the green medicine that Jirou had brought him which, true to the boys words, tasted almost exactly like black licorice. Once the medicine was swallowed and the orange juice drained Jirou collected the tray of dirty dishes.

"Is there anything else you want?" he questioned as he headed towards the door.

"If you're going to keep taking care of me like this then I wouldn't mind you wearing that maid outfit you have in the closet." Atobe replied with a smirk.

Jirou blushed slightly, "I don't want any of your maids to see me in that! Besides I don't want to tempt you when you're sick; that's how Shishido got sick you know."

The ill boy glared at the mention of Shishido and his raging teenage hormones, "I know that, but I have far more control than he does."

"So if I were to walk around in that short skirt, even though I don't have any underwear on, you would be able to keep your self from molesting me?" Jirou smile slyly, putting the tray down on the desk and slinking back to the bed.

Atobe's eyes began to dilate at the thought, his cock jerking. Jirou leaned over him, trailing kisses along his neck and nipping at his collarbone. Atobe wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the blonde, pulling his flush against his heated body. Running his hands up under the other boy's shirt and over the taut skin, he urged him up to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Atobe nibbled on his boyfriends plump lower lip before sweeping his tongue into the warm wet cavern, delighting in the light mewling sounds it produced from the other.

Pulling back Jirou held the stronger boy back with a hand on his chest, "Are you going to let me stay here and take care of me if I get sick?"

Atobe nuzzled his boyfriends neck, "You can stay here and let me take care of you even if you don't get sick."

Grinning euphorically Jirou made quick work of removing the silk pajama top from the well-muscled chest that he so oft used as a pillow. Eagerly he trailed kisses down the bared skin, teasing nipples with his teeth and lapping at every inch of flesh he could reach. Atobe buried a hand in the soft golden locks, encouraging his boyfriend to continue the wicked ministrations of his mouth.

All too soon, the silver haired heir found himself pants less, his eager cock standing straight up. Through lust-clouded eyes, he watched as Jirou rushed to remove his own clothes and retrieve the bottle of lubricant from the nightstand drawer. The lithe boy spread the cool gel over four fingers and tossed the tube onto the bed for later use. He thrust two of the coated fingers into his tight opening, pushing them in and out, as he scissored them. Soon he added the other fingers, hurriedly preparing his entrance for the larger intrusion to come. Atobe moaned at the sight laid out before him, impatience growing with each finger inserted into the pink puckered hole. Jirou's own patience wore thin as the sounds of his lover's arousal rang in his ears. Removing his fingers he reached for the lube once more, dispensing a generous amount into his hand and coating the other boys pulsating desire; foregoing the us of a condom knowing that neither had been with any other person and that there was no fear of disease.

Jirou lowered himself onto the heated flesh of his lover's erection, groaning at the feel of being filled so completely. He set a rough pace, riding Atobe's cock with a wild abandon. Their hips moved erratically, each boy searching for the release that would bring them heavenly bliss and send them soaring over the edge of ecstasy. Jirou came first, shooting his seed out over his abdomen and chest, his muscles seizing and tightening around the member deep inside him.

Atobe rolled them over, taking control to continue thrusting into the tight haven he had grown familiar with. It wasn't long after that his own orgasm overcame him, his release filling Jirou with hot, sticky sperm. He collapsed exhausted on top of his lover. Upon catching his breath, he pulled out and lay next to the beautiful blonde boy, placing a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Jirou smiled and returned the kiss before climbing out of bed.

"Take a nap while I go shower, then we can finish our movie." He instructed, "If you hurry up and get better I might just wear that maid outfit for you."


	3. Dirty Pair

Gakuto cursed as he trudged towards the locker-room after a particularly brutal morning practice. Atobe seemed determined to make up for the Sunday practice he had been forced to cancel while sick with the flu. Gakuto sniffled and glared at the ground at the thought of that flu; it seemed as if he was coming down with it now. As if that weren't bad enough he also had to deal with Shishido being extra pissy because Atobe made him run laps for getting him sick and supposedly disrupting practice. The petite redhead pouted as he entered the locker-room and started to change; Yuushi wasn't supposed to be absent when Gakuto was in a bad mood.

Instead of being there to comfort the acrobat, Yuushi was sick at home. That's what he had told Atobe earlier that morning at least. Gakuto knew better than to believe that. In reality, Hyotei's tensai was perfectly well and healthy and should be at school like everybody else. The lure of the twenty-four hour marathon of classic romance movies on the TV was just too much.

Slamming his locker shut, Gakuto stormed out of the room ignoring his teammates calling out to him, and walked determinedly off the school grounds. There was no way in hell his boyfriend was going to ignore him for a whole day just to watch sappy, cheesy, overly romantic chick flicks. If he wanted bad soft-core porn then Gakuto would give him just that. Why watch that garbage when you have something infinitely better anyway? He muttered angrily between sniffles and he strode down the sidewalk, pushing people out of his way and knocking a little girl's ice cream out of her hand without a care. The short teenager was too focused on thinking up ways to make the taller boy regret abandoning him for horrid movies about unrequited love and true love conquering all.

As he kicked at pebbles, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Backtracking he turned to fully look at the answer to his problem and a wicked smile spread across his face. If that couldn't get Yuushi's attention away from the mind numbing mush then nothing could. With a new determined attitude, Gakuto pushed open the shop door, his presence being announced by a soft jingle of the bell rigged to the top of it. Luckily, no one would question him about his age or purpose in the store if he flashed the right amount of money.

Oshitari Yuushi inwardly groaned as his incorrigible boyfriend plopped rather unceremoniously onto his lap. If the arms wrapping around his neck and the black plastic bag dropped on the end table were anything to go by the rambunctious redhead planned to interfere with his movie marathon. Sure enough before he even had the chance to ask questions, the petite boy was straddling him, pressing tight up against his body.

"Yuu~shi, you aren't gonna watch this shit when we could be doing so many better things, are you?"

The be-speckled boy groaned as the other ground against him to emphasis his point. He tried to keep his wits as the lithe boy continued to gyrate against him, hands running over the petite frame inviting Oshitari to touch him as well. Fighting the temptation to do just that, he instead placed one hand on Gakuto's chest and gave a light push.

"Latter Gakuto, there's only an hour left of this movie, then we can have all the fun you'd like."

Gakuto stood up in a huff, offended that the blue haired boy would even suggest that. "Fine then I'll go play by myself."

Pouting Gakuto left his uncooperative boyfriend on the couch, grabbing his bag of goodies and stomping up the stairs. Barging into the bedroom that he was all too familiar with he sat down on the oversized plush bed to sulk; who picked watching _Pride and Prejudice_ over having sex. The acrobat grabbed the edges of the soft down comforter and cocooned himself in the middle of the bed. What fun would the toys be without his partner; he certainly wouldn't be able to do much with the handcuffs by himself. Rolling over he glared at the wall and wallowed in his misery.

Oshitari sighed as he turned off the TV. He would have to rent the movie sometime and make Gakuto watch it with him since he was going to miss out on the best part; there was only so long he could ignore his boyfriends tantrums without it come back to bite him. Rubbing his temples to stave off the headache he headed up to find the smaller boy. He stopped in the doorway, mouth agape at the sight before him. Lying in the middle of his bed, wrists chained to the bedposts, Gakuto moved his hips as he rode the strategically placed vibrator as best as he could in that position.

Striding across the short distance to his bed he crawled on top of the tiny boy, "My, my, doing such naughty things on my bed," He husked into Gakuto's ear, "And with the door wide open for anyone to see."

"What are you gonna do about it?" The question was followed by a long moan as Gakuto continued to ride the sex toy.

"Hmm, perhaps I'll have to punish you." Oshitari thrust his hip down hard, causing the vibrator deeper into his lover.

"Mmm, make it hurt so good!" the redhead purred.

Oshitari quickly removed his clothes before latching his mouth onto the pale skin of his lover. He bit into the tender flesh over his collarbone; licking at the drops of blood as his hand pinched at eager nipples. Tantalizingly slowly, he trailed rough kisses down over the other boy's chest, leaving bite marks and bruises in his wake. Gakuto moaned at the deliciously rough treatment of his body.

"Yuushi, please. In me!"

"Patience Gakuto." Oshitari replied before licking along the painfully erect length.

He took the engorged cock into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the taut appendage. Smirking he pulled back and repeated the action, reveling in the breathless moans pouring from the other's mouth. He sucked and teased the weeping dick until he could feel Gakuto nearing his climax. Rising up away from the straining cock, he bent the flexible boy's legs until his feet were over his head. Without bothering with preparation, he positioned himself at the entrance of the puckered opening still full with the vibrator and thrust in to the hilt.

Gakuto screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain, being stretched past what he was used to. He could do nothing but beg for more of the delectable, painful feeling of the vibrator shifting inside of him as Oshitari thrust ruthlessly into him. As the tensai's hand wrapped around his penis and tugged violently he was reduced to an incoherent screaming mess. In no time, at all he was shooting his load over his lovers hand and his own chest. A few thrusts later and Oshitari was sent over the edge as well, filling the orifice with his own sticky essence.

Pulling out he collapse on top of the small boy to regain his breathing. Picking himself up he quickly released the other's arms before dropping back down next to him. He watched hungrily as Gakuto reached between his legs to remove the vibrator. His breath hitched as the redhead brought the device to his lips and encased it within the wet cavern of his mouth; sucking and licking it clean of Oshitari's semen.

"You keep doing that and you won't get a break."

Gakuto smirked at his boyfriend, "Who needs a break?"

* * *

Author's note: I'm so sorry that this took so long, and that it's kind of really bad! These two always give me trouble, it sucks. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed/alerted/favorited or anything else like that and all. You guys are the best! I'd really appreciate concrit on this one if you guys would be so kind, I know it was bad so if you could tell me why you thought it sucked that'd be great.


End file.
